Luka's no Maboroshi Akai Yume
by Yuu Yamane
Summary: Luka is a young girl that has the power to grant wishes with a song. What happens when her parents wish her away and she moves in with a distant family member, Meiko. She also gets tied in with a man who is idealistic about the rich. I suck at summaries please forgive me it's my first time writing. rating might change later. Rate, and Review thanks. Chap. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Luka's no Maboroshi Akai Yume**

**(Luka's Illusionary Red Dream)** **Summary: A girl named Luka goes and lives with a distant family member, Meiko and she learns that she's not the only one who suffers. She learns to control her emotions and to help others. I suck at summaries. Sorry and this is my first so please be kind. Arigato and enjoy the story.**

**PLACE: EDO, JAPAN**

**TIME: ?**

**DATE:?**

**Chapter 1 : Between Life and Death.**

**My name is unknown to anyone except me and now you will be one of the few that get to know my name. My true name and that name is Luka. I wander forever to an unknown destination. My parents wanted nothing to do with me so they wished me away as many others will later on. That is my power, it is to grant wishes with song. My parents found this quite annoying, being that our family is on the rich side in Edo. I have to move to a distant family members house until they can marry me off to some guy. Not that they would look for a worthy one anyway. They will pay when they are judged.**

"**Girl! Were here get off, your destination is up that hill". I did as he said, because I really wasn't going to get hurt already. I knew this guy had no qualms with hurting me. "Thank you very much". I said this even if I was not very thankful. It was raining quite hard and with that I trudged up the hill, not knowing what to expect.** "**Ah you must be Lukai- san, correct?" This person who met me at the top of the hill seemed quite nice. "Gomen nasai, my name is actually Luka" (Sorry everyone I want to try to incorporate as much Japanese as I can please forgive me). "I should be the one who is sorry, I should have gotten your name correct, after all we are related and all." " What is your name?" You know being related to my family would make you think that even she who is distantly related, would have nicer things. "My name is Meiko, welcome to my humble home" ** "**Meiko- chan, don't welcome the rich so nicely, she will always expect it. Being brought up so richly." Well doesn't he have it all wrong. "I'm quite sorry, but I wasn't brought up the way you might think there, but continue to have idealist images if you wish. Just don't bring me into that picture." I walked up to the house and opened up the door.** "**Luka-san, please don't let him get to you. His parents were sold off to rich people when he was young. I took him in, just as I am you." "I understand, but to have such ideas." "Lets show you, your room. Now you will be able to sing as you wish you know. As well as grant those wishes as you please." The thought of that power of mine. I wish not to have, but I can't wish for myself only for others. "Hai, indeed I can and surely will help as many as I possibly can." We walked down a hallway. "By the way Meiko- san please allow me to be the first to ask what you wish for." "I wish to find the love of my life i've waited so long and no one is interested in a poor maiden" "Then let us change that ok?" This will be my first actually deed of good. I hope it goes well. "From place to place I have wandered. Countless hours spent for one destination. This destination is here and now so I call forth the spirits that control me to grant this woman's wish to find the love of her life. In the next few days Meiko this will be followed out as long as you believe it will. The moment your trust might falter. or if you believe that it will not come true then it will be gone as fast as it was wished understand?" "Hai, I understand the circumstances of your spell." I retired to my room. Now to make sure it really comes true, I will get to spend countless hours awake tonight chanting a song quietly. "Through the power of the moon, to the brightness of the sun I call onto the spirits and call forth a wish to happen. I call the goddess of love 'Ai' to grant the young woman her wish to find everlasting love for herself. I have deemed her worthy of a good wish. And this is the one she has calculated."(That was said many times I just didn't feel like putting it all down. That would be a waste of space and time as far as I'm concerned.) ** "**Luka-san, breakfast is ready if you want to come down for it" She really thinks that I want to be awake right now? I guess I need to be to concentrate on the wish. "Coming, Meiko-san" I walked into the kitchen. Of course their was the man I met yesterday the rude one with bad a bad childhood.**

"**Good now we can finally eat." Now that I look at him he seems about the same age as me. He has the weirdest hair color though. It's a purple-ish color, its oddly nice even if he isn't. "Luka-san is there anything specific you want for breakfast?" "No, their is nothing particular whatever you serve I will accept graciously." "Glad to hear, here you go, oh and I will need you and Gakupo to run into town for me and gather a few things" I wanted to scream no, for various reasons. Though my brain spoke of it's own accord.**

"**Of course, I would be delighted to be of any help to you Meiko-san." "Great now I'm stuck with the rich lady. Not how I picture my birthday going." I heard him mumble. "Meiko-san, if you would prefer I will go alone. I shall go this minute, just give me the list and I will be off" Please don't argue with me Meiko. "Oh, umm ok here you go, now please be careful" "Of course" As I walked to the city I thought to myself. Why don't I get Gakupo something. It would surprise him, and it would be funny to watch.**

"**Miss, I can't help but see that look lost. May I help you?" Stupid guy I know what you're about. "Why thank you, but no thank you." "Heh, lady it wasn't really a choice" "Phff, you think you pose a threat to me?" Baka! "I wouldn't attack in the daylight if I were you, because you might end up wishing you hadn't later"**

**Gomen nasai, this is just a short part for now. In the future they will be longer. I just wanted to see what people thought of it right now. Hope you enjoyed. Review please! Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ルカの幻想的な赤い**

**(Luka's Illusionary Red Dream)**

**Hello again everyone this is chapter two of Luka's Illusionary Red Dream. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As I said last chapter I will write a longer chapter for everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"**Luka-san what are you doing picking a fit with this man. He could easily hurt you and theres no way that your money will buy you out of this. So stop being a rich girl and deal with everything the way the rest of us do." "Oh, she's rich too that makes it better" He knows nothing about me. "You know what, Gakupo you think you know everything? Then I'll leave you here with this idiot who bluffing his ass off and maybe you two will play together!" I stormed off, still trying to figure out why he was even here. After about 15 minutes I had finally calmed down. It's time to start this list of things to buy and even though I definitely hate Gakupo, I should get him something. Cause his reaction would still be very funny. ** "**Hello madam, could you give me the following items?" "Of course, as long as it's a vegetable or fruit." "Ok, I need 2 nasu, some ninjin, 1 negi, 2 takenoko, and a cabbage" (The translation nasu= eggplant, negi= green onion aka leek, takenoko= bamboo shoot)** "**That is quite a lot of items are you sure you have the money?" That's a silly question. "Hai, I do tell me how much it is and I will gladly give you your payment for all of the things I ordered." "Your total is 2980 yen" (Don't ask me if that's correct or not I have no idea and I spent a while looking up prices and only being able to find cabbage and carrots) "Ok here you go" The money was given with ease. She handed me my groceries. "Have a wonderful day miss" "You too!" I walked onto my next stop.** "**Can I help you?" "Hai, you can, here are the things I need from you today the are pork, beef and also some salmon, tuna, and shrimp" "You realize all of that will be expensive?" "Of course, I do and it's perfectly fine. I can pay it easily" Your total is 4105 yen" (Again don't ask if it's correct don't have any clue) "Ok, here you go" I walked off with the things I had bought. Now for the final thing I need to buy, though what I should I get him? I really don't know very much about him, though he does always have that katana I believe so why not get him something for him to clean it with? No, that will be though of. What should I get him? Why not just give him money? No, he has an issue with people and money. So, what should I get him? I don't know him very well at all. It kinda frustrates me, because I'm usually very good at giving gifts. Lets see, how about I just give him the cleaner for the katana and then find out what he wishes for and grant that for him too. That would be quite nice of me, I guess even though he still has many ideas about the rich.** "**Can I help you? Are you sure you're in the right store?" "Hai, I'm very sure I am. I will now tell you what I need can you point me to where you hold your katana cleaner?" "Over there" "Thank you very much" I walked over and of course picked the nicest one I am quite a nice person, I think. I brought it up to the man. "I hope you realize it's expensive" "I do and I can pay for it so don't worry about cost" "Ok then it will be 1200 yen" "Perfectly fine, here you go and have a nice day sir" I headed back to Meiko's house wit all the items. Now to figure out how to give this to Gakupo without him knowing this is from me. Easy enough, I'll just set it in his room he isn't home so he'll never know it was me and then I'll get to see him react. As I had planned he wasn't in so I put it in his room. I walked down the stairs quietly, and grabbed the items I had previously bought. ** "**Oh, Luka-san when did you arrive back?" "Just now, how come?" "W..well you see I have to go out today, can you put things away for me and cook something for you and Gakupo to eat?" "Yes, I can manage that" I wonder if the spell has already worked? "Thank you and do you have something nice I can wear?" "Hehe, Of course, come with me and we can go through my things and find something nice for you to wear" In the end a red yutaka with black butterflies and flowers was what she ended up wearing from my things. ** "**Enjoy your time Meiko-san" I watched her walk out the door. It must have already worked congrats Mekio. Now time to prepare dinner which, I bet Gakupo thinks I can't do either. Too bad, I had to cook all my life for the family. I started cooking and finished when Gakupo came through the door.** "**I'm home Meiko" "Meiko-san, had to go out. She should be back soon. Until then why not come and eat." Meiko had told me that his favorite food was an nasu so I incorporated it into the dishes for the night. "When did you return?" "Ummm... about 2 hours ago why?" "No reason, just wondering that's all." "Ok, and here is your food." "Who cooked this? Meiko usually doesn't use so much eggplant in anything. She dislikes it." "It matters not who cooked it, just enjoy it for what it is" "Fine, but if I die it's your fault." Baka! "I don't cook things so people die" "So it was you, but how did you find out my like of eggplants?" "It's more like love for them, or at least that's what I've been told." "Meiko told you then didn't she?" "Hai, well enjoy your meal I have groceries to put away now" With that I left him at the table and headed to the kitchen. I have to find out his wish quickly. I had put the groceries away and retired to my room. I should wait for Meiko to return home before going to bed. That I did I sat for a while and then became restless. So I start singing.** "**Time won't be waiting for the day** **Although it's a wonderful night** **Farewell leads to separate us** **Although it's a wonderful-** **Like a crevice flashing through the sky** **Cloudy sky is filled with emotion** **If I'm gonna be caught in the rain** **I become like a clown** **I hate to love you like this** **So I won't love you again** **There's no way, you know?** **Let love be over** **I hate to see you like this** **But I won't look back** **Faded memories** **I leave my happiness no more** **Heat would be taken from my body** **Although the stars light up me** **Farewell leads to separate us** **Although the stars light us** **Like a town washed away by a wave** **That can no longer control** **If I'm gonna be caught in the rain** **I become like a fallen clown** **I hate to love you like this** **So I won't love you again** **There's no way, you know?** **Let love be over** **I hate to see you like this** **But I won't look back** **Faded memories** **I leave my happiness no more** **Forbidden Happiness..** **No!** **Don't show me your kindness so i break myself!** **Don't show me your kindness so i break myself!** **Don't show me your kindness so i break myself!** **'Cause I'm afraid I can't stand it anymore!** **Don't show me your kindness so i break myself!** **Don't show me your kindness so i break myself!** **Don't show me your kindness so i break myself!** **'Cause Im afraid I can't stand it anymore!** **I hate to tell you like this** **But I must tell you like this** **There's no help, you know?** **"Let love be over.."** **I hate to love you like this** **So I won't love you again** **There's no way, you know?** **Let love be over** **I hate to see you like this** **But I won't look back** **Faded memories** **I leave my happiness no more "** **I heard the door open downstairs. Meiko must be home, I should go see her. As I walked down the stairs I heard another voice with her. Nevermind not going down there tonight. Too bad there wasn't something bigger for Gakupo. Oh well not my problem really, and he'd kill me anyway. With that I fell asleep.** "**Luka-san wake up, we have things to do since Meiko is gone again" "Hnnn, just a little longer please?" "No, you have to wake up now." I slowly opened my eyes. "Good morning Gakupo-san, what did you need from me now?" "We have to do the things Meiko usually does, because she's not home, though I don't expect much" he muttered the last part. "Ok, give me 2 minutes to get dressed and then I will help with it" "Fine only 2 though, anymore and I have no issue coming up here and getting you" "Fine, now get out so I can change" With that he left and then I was left alone. I had gotten dressed and walked down stairs. ** "**What should be accomplished first?" "You clean inside and I will the outside" "Ok, I can do that." After I had gotten done which really hadn't taken very long. Surprisingly. ** "**Did you finish in here?" "Hai, oh by the way didn't expect much out of me when you asked me to clean did you?" "No, not at all" "I hope you realize your mistake when you thought I was snobby and all. My parents were rich, I was just something they used nothing more to them. I can understand your dislike for them, I just happen to be a poor girl with a rich person's last name. Just as Meiko-san, we share that in common." With that I walked off. I have nothing more to do with this life I live in. It's an unfair place, because people are judged for who they are rather than what they act like. "Wait, do you know if anyone came into our house last night before I came home?" "No, why?" I happen to lie well as well. Shhh.. that wasn't said. "Well someone, left a present in my room last night but it wasn't addressed from anyone." Heh, this might be his wish. "Oh, do you have anyone that loves you?" "I don't really know that's not one of those things that I keep up on, but now I kinda wish I knew who it was." "How much do you wish?" "What kind of question is that?" "Just answer, and with that it will be decided if you find out or not" "Ok, actually quite a bit, I'm usually quite good at finding such things out and it frustrates me that I can't" "Ok, thank you just keep believing you'll find the answer. Then you will." "Ok" I walked to my room and sat down. It's time to conjure up a song. for Gakupo's wish. Though I wonder how I will get through the whole process since I will be caught. Oh well, it can't be helped. "Through the power of the moon, to the brightness of the sun I call onto the spirits and call forth a wish for one. I call the god 'Nazo' to grant the young man a wish to find out who the mystery person is, who showed affection and gave him the gift. He is deemed worthy of a wish and so this is the one he wishes granted." (Said many times throughout the night. Btw Nazo means mystery. All the spirits Luka calls to will usually hold the name of the problem. Like Ai which means love. I will try to though.) The next morning I woke to Gakupo opening my door, he looked quite furious. ** "**Hello, can I help you? Or are we going to make this a daily routine to come and wake me." "You know exactly why I'm here now don't you" "I could take a guess about why you're here, but that would be no fun." "I know exactly who put that box on my bed and so do you" "Oh, it's about that..." "Are you saying that wasn't your original guess?" "Well sure it was, now what did you find out?" "Not yet, I found out, but when you asked me how much you wished, you did something didn't you. It was the same thing you did for Meiko. For the longest time she wished for someone to fall in love with her and then at random she has a guy that adores her. So all I want to know is what you did. What did you do?" "I can't tell you." "Well then at least let me tell you what I really wanted and that was for Meiko to love me. Now that's too late." Oh... no what do I do. I have to make it up somehow. "Oh, I understand..." I walked out into the rain. I have a spell to conjure, and fix other things. It feels weird to feel this way. I thought I was helping, but I made Gakupo dislike me more I'm sure. I thought he disliked me so much then and now I know what it feels like to be truly disliked by him. Why does it hurt as much as it does. I know I have no feelings for Gakupo, but to see him mad makes me upset. How can I fix this? I could always hope for the guy to break up with Meiko. I can't wait that long though, which means I could resort to making the spell wear off. That takes a lot of time, effort and recuperation to use it, but it seems I have no choice. This means I need to ask Gakupo, if this is what he really wants. She's been so happy so to take that away will be the price, I guess I'll pay it all later. I guess I've been walking for a while... Oh, don't tell me I've just gotten lost again..."Your not lost, just come inside and we'll talk their ok?" He smiled at me. So he can smile then, I always thought it was all serious. "Ok" I followed him back to the house and we proceeded to the table. ** "**Gakupo-san, all I must ask is if you wish her to be unhappy. Then I will be able to grant either wish." "She will be unhappy with me?" "Yes, the person she found she was destined to be with, I just made it so she would meet them sooner rather than later. If you understand that anyway" "So you're saying we were never meant to be?" "No" He slapped me across the face. "That should have been said sooner, so my feeling wouldn't get hurt." "They would have been hurt anyway, just in means of a harsher way. Which you fail to understand. One way you could have been with her and got her to laugh, and then she decided to break up with you and then you were crushed horribly. Two she may not even consider your feelings, because she pretty much raised you. Three you are told and given the chance to find the one you're destined to be with without the pain of losing her to someone else. Also if you loved her then you would be happy that she is happy with someone" I walked out of the room and proceeded to my room. So much drama in the last few days. /3 weeks past** "**Luka, come down I have great news" I did as Meiko had said, I just hope it's not what I think it is. Don't be pregnant or getting married!** **Thank you for reading this chapter of Luka's Illusionary Red Dream and I hope that you will tune in next time for the next chapter of my series. Rate and Reviews are quite welcome and the next chapter shall be out soon. I hope anyway, my entire schedule is quite busy, so when I do get to write it is quite nice. Well Sayonara! Ja Mata! -Y**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here... **ルカの幻想的な** **(Luka's Illusionary Red Dream)**

**Ok thank you to the review I received it totally made my day and made me motivated to write this chapter faster thank you to MiyuRisa! Btw I don't hate Meiko I just needed a bad chara. and she kind of fit the description of what I was looking for. Sorry Meiko fans I don't mean to make her seem like a bad person. Well I mean I do cause it goes with the story, but I don't in the same sense. Welcome to the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Well lets get started. Btw I don't own any of the characters and Vocaloid. I never could or it would solely revolve around love... Onward!**

"**What is it?" "I'm getting married!" (Ok, some of you right now are probably saying it's only been about a month, how come they're getting married so early. It's because I don't like the whole long love relationship if it has nothing to do with my actual couple and anyway it will all play out much smoother this way.) "Oh, umm congratulations Meiko" "Thank you, oh would you tell Gakupo later he's still asleep surprisingly" "Sure when will I see you again, he's bound to ask that question." "Tonight, I need a big dinner ready because Lui and his parents are wanting to meet you and Gakupo" "Ok, I will begin to prepare everything." She left. I guess I have to wake up Gakupo up, though he still has had the worst mood with me. I walked up the stairs and walked inside his door. I walked to his bed and knelt down. **

"**Gakupo, it's time to get up we have a busy day ahead of us and I can't do it alone." "What are we doing?" "We have to clean the house and prepare food for Meiko, Lui and his family" "Why, are they coming over?" This will hurt him I know. It hurt me just thinking of what it would do to him when she asked me to tell him. "Their coming over, because Lui asked Meiko to marry him. I am sorry Gakupo. Please forgive me, this is not how I wanted to tell you." "No, it's fine I should have seen it coming truefully. Well lets get started, we have a lot to do." "Ok, I will clean the inside and cook. Do what you can, though don't push yourself right now ok?" "Umm, ok I won't" I walked out and went down to start cleaning, by noon I had the house clean. I should make something for lunch for me and Gakupo, I should be as nice as possible to him, because it will be hard enough for him already without me causing havoc. Onigiri sounds good, so that's what I will make along with finishing dinner for the guests. After a while it was done so now to find Gakupo. **

"**You don't have to find me. I'm right here, is their something you needed?" "Lunch, come eat" "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." I walked back inside and sat the food out for us. after a few minutes he walked in. The look in his eyes still seemed hurt even if he didn't want to show an of the emotion he felt, because of her. "Do you think we will continue to be allowed to live here, Luka?" "I hope so, even though I haven't been here long I still consider this home more than any other place I've ever lived." "Me, too" We began to eat and then he asked another question. "What if we can't stay here where will you go?" "I will become a traveler and try to help people as much as possible I guess. How about you?" "Maybe I will accompany you. If you're fine with that. I mean even though their are times when I can only tolerate you, I've grown to like you enough to be in your presence daily" "I..." "Haha" He's laughing at me? What? "You should have seen your face, you looked like, he finally accepted me!" "Never mind, you idiot!" I walked off. He can go do it all himself. I refuse to help..**

"**Luka!, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just needed to laugh a bit" "No, I won't forgive you." He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "Please forgive me, Luka" Now if I really loved him like what had been going through my head lately, well then this would have been by all means romantic, but because I was still pissed I really hadn't thought about it at all. "I can't" The next thing that happen surprised me the most. "Then I will make you forgive me." With that his face came closer to mine and his lips had met mine. He was kissing me. Why? Doesn't he love Meiko anymore? Well of course he does he wouldn't have said he did without meaning it right? "Now, please forgive me." "Fine, you're forgiven ok?" "Yes, lets go finish up cooking inside" "Hey how did you get away from those rich people?" "Heh, truth is I never did. Theres a lot of thing you don't know about Meiko. You will soon though, but right now it's all an act." Someone walked up to us.**

"**You know Gakupo it's not nice to spread things like that about people, especially me" "Ahh, Meiko you know I'm joking with you. Well come on Luka we have chores to finish up and we can't mess around anymore" I am quite confused was he joking? "Ok, see you later Meiko" "Yes, later" I walked with Gakupo until we were out of her site. "You weren't joking were you?" "No, I tried to play along with her built up lie, but I can't any longer. I must make sure she dies tonight." "How do you?" "Shhh..." Ummm.. ok I guess he has something planned out. It can't be helped if things go bad.**

"**Actually Gakupo, I've decided I need her inside. She will be out when she is finished helping me." "Ok, and Luka be careful" he muttered the last part of it. Only for me to hear. I followed Meiko inside. I hope things go ok. "Luka dear can I borrow something of yours to wear?" "Of course what would you like?" "Hmm, how about your pink silk yutaka?" That was what I was planning to wear, because it went with my hair. "Umm, yes that would be fine." I went to my room and grabbed it for her. "Here, please be careful with it though, it is quite fragile." "Ok, dear" She took it to her room and then I heard it rip. No! Not that one, any other would have been fine to ruin. "Oh Luka, I'm so sorry. It ripped when I put my body in it" "It's ok..." "Well then can I borrow a different one?" "Umm, yeah just go into my room and you can choose whatever." "Then go and get the food finished." "Ok, Meiko I will." /slap "Then go and do it and stop messing around." When she had hit me I had hit the floor with a thud. I looked up at her and just looked at her in disgust. "So this is what he meant." "What did you say?" "I said this is what he meant when we were talking" /slap again "Really you should come up with a better punishment" "Oh, I've got one and Gakupo will be part of it" "Don't you dare bring him into it. It was my fault that anything was said and it will be me who takes the blame." "Hmm, very well I have a solution to that then, and I know your punishment as well." "Fine" "For now though get dinner done." I walked down the stairs. I think I ended up hitting my head on something I don't really know. Though this I do if Gakupo were to find out I had saved him from a punishment I would never live it down. **

"**Luka I'm going out so make sure everything is prepared by sunset.." "Ok" I continued to work on the meal making sure it was the best I could prepare then I thought. Gakupo said that he wanted Meiko dead, I could make that happen. With a poison of some sort I could slip it into some food. I will go and see Gakupo and see what he has. I walked out to where he was working in the yard.**

"**Gakupo, I have a solution to the problem" "What problem, Luka?" "Meiko, I know what you're talking about now and I have a solution. Poison" "That is actually a good idea, and what do you mean you know what I'm talking about" "I was punished and you're lucky you got out of being punished." "What? How were you punished?" "It doesn't matter, I just need poison now" "How did I get out of being punished?" He looked at me in sort of a weird way. "I told her it had nothing to do with you, now stop bothering me with it and get me poison" As I requested he had given me some sort of poison and I took it inside with me to put it inside the food. What to put it on? Ahah she will try something before they get here I'm sure. So she will be killed before her guests arrive. I had prepared everything and put the poison on the things that she would most likely attempt to try. It was ready, though now I have the worst headache ever. **

"**Luka, are you in here?" "Hnn, who's there?" "Luka!" What does Gakupo want, I'm just sleeping. "She's dead Luka!" I was laying down, because my head hurt. "What?" "She's dead Luka, were free!" "Ok.. now can I go to sleep?" "No, we have to run." He looked like he was thinking. "Why do you want to sleep?" "I have a horrible headache right now and sleep sounds quite wonderful right now" "Did she hit you?" "Yeah, twice why?" "You don't know do you? She has a power too, except her's is a mess. Whenever she wishes she has the power to make a hit or any physical touch a lot worse than what it may feel like til later. Then you feel it, that's for sure." "Then she used it on me, oh well lets get going. I don't have much time to sit around and those people who are her guest should be getting here soon" "Ok, lets go." "Wait we should pack a few things, so that we are prepared" "Ok see you in a bit" Now I'm on the move again. With Gakupo and with Meiko dead. I packed in two changes of clothes, some soap, never know when that will be needed, a hair comb and then some of the hair things that I needed. Now I'll grab my money and I should be good to go.**

"**Ready Gakupo?" He walked out with a bag of stuff. "Do you think we'll need food, Luka?" That is a good question. I hadn't really thought of it until he just said that to me now. "No, anything we take will spoil quickly which would be pointless." "Ok, then lets get out of this place!" Hehehe. "Sounds good, which way should we head?" He started to walk north, well I guess that's the way we're going then. We walked for a bit until he began to start a conversation. **

"**Luka, what do you think we should do? How should we fulfill the rest of our lives?" That's a hard question to ask... "I say we live our day one at a time, it can't be healthy to worry about a day that isn't here you know." "Yes, but eventually we will have to deal with the day" Hmm.. "Then lets deal with it together ok?" "You're inviting me to stay with you?" "Yes, I am" "I accept. I don't know why I would tie myself down to one person, but I will ok?" "Ok, then lets head on ok?" We continued on walking until we had run into the next town. "Why don't we stay here tonight?" "We should try to get farther away don't you think?" "At this point you need to rest, so that tomorrow we can go on in ease." "Fine, though I don't really want to stay in the town." "Come on" He grabbed my hand and lead me into the town. We walked until we ran into a man.**

"**I'm terribly sorry, sir" I bowed to him. "I should make you stay with me, tonight as a payment lady." "I can't allow that you see, she's with me and she's mine." I couldn't help but to blush at what he had said. He had said I was his and he was protecting me. "Kid you don't realize how high a place I hold in this town. That means I take her with me, no matter who she's with." I'll try.. "What if I were to tell you my ranking is probably much higher than yours." "What's your name?" "My name? How improper oh well. It's Megurine, Luka." "Megurine-sama, forgive me I didn't know you were coming to stay here." "Be quiet you idiot." The reason I didn't want to come is because my family owned this town. "Actually I just need supplies then I will take my leave." "Ok, I will make sure it's the finest." The man walked away.**

"**I'm sorry Gakupo, though this is why I didn't want to come here. There obsessed with my family. It might be that my family treats them well. It's a annoying affair though." "I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have asked you why you didn't want to come." "Baka, it's perfectly fine" A few minutes later the man came back. **

"**Here you go and have a safe trip." "Thank you and do not tell my family I was here, please." "I will obey" I took out some money. "Here for your services" "You're too kind Megurine-sama" I walked out with Gakupo. **

**Well this is the end to this chapter. I'm kind of a block right now, because I really don't know what to do with them. I really don't want them to wander around aimlessly, but I don't want them to settle either. I do know there will be more drama though, and I know with what characters, but do you know what I should do next. Any ideas are appreciated, and reviews are welcome as well. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Ja mata -Y**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm quite sorry that I haven't updated for so long, my computers at home are being very difficult and I've been trying to catch up with my homework, and some of my cousins cause she's behind. So please enjoy this chapter and hopefully you like it. Well onward!**

After we left there we kept walking. "Luka, when do you want to stop?" I looked to him and then looked around me. There was still time till sunset. At least a good hour and a half. "How about we stop after the sun sets. That should give us time to get a little farther." "Ok, that sounds good." We continued on. I wonder if there are people coming after us.

**WITH LUKA'S FAMILY**

"**Megurine-sama, I must report bad news." "What could the news be?" "Meiko is dead, she was found earlier today, and so an urgent message was sent to me." "And Luka?" "I don't know actually there was nothing on her." "Then find out for me." "Yes, Megurine-san. I shall report back to you soon." With that he walked, he must find out for his master where his best friend was. He was upset to say the least that she had to leave in the first place, now he was mad that she wasn't found with Meiko. It made him wonder if she was alive, he had deep feelings for the pinkette. None of which he had the courage to tell her about, but they were there. Probably more prominent than ever. **

"**What is the news of my dearest sister, Kaito?" "She still hasn't been found, though I think she ran away. She has always hated the life of the rich. Then she was always looked down upon. I would do the same in her place." "Remember your place, just because I accept you doesn't mean that if my father were here that you wouldn't be on the ground." "I'm sorry, Luki-sama. This is what I believe." "You're never wrong. I believe it, though didn't Meiko have a boy living with her?" "Umm, yes his name was Gakupo I believe." "He seem a nice enough guy, but ****what if he killed Meiko and took Luka?" "Well then, Luki-sama we will have a problem. No one is allowed to touch her without her consent." "That is quite true which means we need to find her. Well get some stuff together and then we'll go find her." "Right, I will be done shortly I will call you when I get everything ready." "Good, I must talk to my father." I gathered what was need, and then went to where Luki was. "Are you ready to go?" "Yes, let us hurry." With that we were off.**

**With Gakupo and Luka**

"**Ready to stop for the night?" "Sounds good, I will start cooking ok?" "Yeah, there should be some wood around here and so I'll go out farther to get more." "Ok, I'll get started here." He left, and I began to get started. After a while he returned with more wood and I got the fire started. (This whole part here kinda reminds me of the song Tsugai Korogashi.) I decided then that I would make sure me and him were safe and that no harm came to us. ****  
****"****What are you thinking? You seem quite deep in thought." "Oh, well trying to decide where we should go. I don't want to be found." "Why don't you change the way you look instead? Then you won't have to worry about being found." "How do you suggest I do that?" "Change your hair and name, it would be easy enough to do that much." "Wanna help me with the hair?" "I can what would you like to do?" "Undo it from how it's bound then cut it." "Are you sure?" "Yes, cut it to here" I said and pointed to the middle of my back." "Ok, I will do that." Taking it out from how it was bound proved a challenge for both me and Gakupo. Finally when we got it out and took out his katana and sliced it. In turn I took a piece of string and put it into a low ponytail. ****  
****"****Now to change my name, whenever I introduce myself I will be named Mai" "Well that does suit you." (Mai means elegant.) "I would still like you to call me Luka, as long as we are alone like ****this together however." "Ok, sounds good. We should eat before the food gets cold and then get some sleep." "Ok" I said while trying not to yawn. We divided up the food and soon after done. I gathered everything that we had used and went to a stream I had seen earlier. I washed the items and took them back with me. Once I returned I saw that Gakupo was asleep. I couldn't help but laugh a little. He actually looked really cute sleeping there. I put everything where it was supposed to go and decided to stay up and watch him a little.**

**WITH LUKI AND KAITO**

"**We should hit Meiko-san's house soon." "Well, we won't stop there. I know theres a town near this one. We'll go there and see if they ran through it." "Yes, Luki-sama" I replied. A few hours later we arrived in the town Luki was talking about. "Let me find the owner of this town." Luki was about to get out when a man walked up to him. "Luki-sama, what brings you here?" "Have you seen my dear sister, and a man with purple hair?" "No" he replied. "He's lying, Luki-sama." "Are you sure?" "Yes" I replied. "Where is she?" "I can't tell you she paid me to make sure I didn't tell anyone." "Was she hurt in anyway?" "No." "What did she pay you, I will pay you three times as much to tell me where she went" Luki said. He was really worried about her. I could see it in his eyes. "She went into the woods, that's all I know. I'm sorry I'm of no more help." Luki pulled out the money he promised and gave it to the man. "Thank you" he said and got back into the cart. I headed off to the woods. "We will find her and figure the meaning of this, Luki-sama" "I know, but what if she's truly happy?" "Then I will accompany her and make sure that she's always safe." "I will too you know." "Of course, Luki-sama." We headed on. "I think we should stop here, we might get ahead of them if we keep going" I said after we had been going for four hours. (It's about one or two in the morning.) "Ok, then lets stop here and them in a few hours when the sun returns we will head out." That would mean a four hour break. "Go ahead and get some sleep. Luki-sama." "Ok" he replied. Soon I heard soft snores. (I'm trying to decide ****if I should in the end make them a couple. Then again I personally think Luki belongs with Mikuo. Though for this story it might be ok, I think.) I looked in on Luki and he was curled up, if it would have been anyone else it wouldn't have looked cute. For him it did though. Wait, cute? I can't think of my master that way. He must marry a woman and bear children. I don't love him, well as a master and servant kind of love maybe. Yeah, that's all it is.**

**GAKUPO AND LUKA**

**I soon fell asleep. I don't know what I hit, but it was warm and I accepted it's warmth. I curled into the warmth and it embraced me.**

**Gakupo's Pov**

**I awoke to my arms being wrapped around someone. I decided finally on opening my eyes. As I did I saw Luka. Why is she this close to me, why is she wrapped in my arms? I looked up at the sky. The sun was only beginning to rise. "Luka, time to wake up" I called gently. She was not a morning person, and in the predicament I was in I didn't feel like dying. "Why? What time is it?" "Sun rise, we need to get going out of this forest." "Ok fine" I let her go and she realized how awkward the situation was. Then she said something that sort of surprised me. "So you were the source of warmth I hit last night, I understand now." "So that's what happen, I understand." I packed up the last of the items and we were off.******

**Well that's the end to this chapter sorry it took so long to update. I really am horrible when it comes to doing such things. Waaah, I'm really tired right now. I should be doing my math, but I'm too lazy right now. ****  
****Yume: Closer?****  
****Luka: Could you review so that the story can get interesting, she's running on boredom right now. Make the boredom motivation to make a few interesting scenes that aren't terribly wrote!****  
****Yume: They aren't that bad, I mean I think I'm improving. Though my patience is kinda running thin. Cause I want things to happen faster and they aren't doing so.****  
****Gakupo:Look out for the next chapter.****  
****Yume: You know Gakupo-san I just realized that your not your normal character. You're more serious, I like it! It reminds me of another one of my favorite characters. Tell me who he is? I shall dedicate a chapter to you where you can tell me what you want me to do next. I'll give you a hint he has dark blue-black hair and is Japanese. Oh yeah, he hates people and is really serious. I adore him, but he would hate me surely.****  
****All: Bye!******


End file.
